


Sharing is Caring

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Stephen Strange, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony loves the both Stephens equally. How could he pick one over the other?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Based off fanart here ;)  
> https://twitter.com/todo269/status/1339631882200215552?s=20
> 
> Okay last fic I called Dark Stephen ( OS for other Stephen)  
> Think this one we shall call him Steven  
> Good Stephen= Stephen  
> Dark Stephen= Steven  
> Okay? Okay :D

" Which one do you prefer?"

" Huh?'

Tony stared at the two confused. He heard them bickering ( which they always do) but now they are dragging him into it. _I just wanted some coffee..._ " Tony. You love me right? Nobody satisfies you like I do~" Steven said pulling Tony to his side. Tony almost yelped feeling his ass being grabbed. " Well you are bold..." Tony mumbled. And it was the truth. The dark sorcerer knew what he wanted and got. Tony admired that. No small talk just getting straight to the action. Assuming, Steven wasn't in a teasing mood. 

" Come on Tony. Stephen never rough with you. You **love** when I discipline you. Put you in your place."

" Y-yeah!"

Tony was blushing as Steven's hand slide under his shirt twisting his nipples. Steven truly had no shame, Tony had a kink for being humiliated especially in public spaces. The kitchen was always their favorite spot. " See Tony. Look at Stephen he's not even trying to take you from me. That proves you want me more. **Right?** " Steven mouth hovered over Tony's neck. Tony was very much prepared to feel teeth sinking into his flesh but now he was in Stephen's arms. " That's enough. You're so childish!" Stephen grunted glaring daggers at Steven. " Aw Stephen might knight in his wizard cape~" Tony teased noticing Stephen has yet to let him go.

" Nows not the time, Tony."

" For you maybe, Tony's already decided he wants me not you."

" Stephen's not that bad."

Steven looked at Tony surprised and Stephen had a small smirk feeling validated. Stephen had his charm gentle yet demanding. Tony usually was in control but when Stephen was in charge, he was in charge. " He's lying." Steven grunted not liking Tony was in the other's arm. " He isn't. Even you can see that." Stephen stated peppering kisses on Tony's face. " Oh that feels good~" Tony giggled, if he was really be honest he enjoyed the shower of attention he was getting. " Tch you're so soft. Enough with that vanilla bullshit!" Steven yanked Tony away from Stephen and kissed him roughly. Tony moaned as his lip was bitten at the rough kiss. When Steven pulled away his yellow eyes glowed and Tony was almost lost in them, almost.

" Now Tony, tell us again who you prefer."

" I-"

" You're so aggressive. Tony your lip is bleeding let me.."

Tony's lip was licked gently and son soft lips meet his. He was so caught up with the tender affection he didn't noticed the two Stephen's glaring at each other. When Stephen stopped Tony manage pull away so he could breath just for a moment.

" Fellas you don't have to fight over me you know."

" Just pick one!"

" For once I agree with Steven or else this petty feud will never in."

" _Well you two are petty..._ "

" Excuse me!?"

" It's hard to pick I need to be in a more _fitting_ environment to choose...."

The two Stephens stared blankly at Stephen for a moment before the lightbulb turned on. " Well why didn't you say so earlier?" Steven lifted Tony up bridal style and Stephen opened portal leading to their bedroom. " We'll settle this once and for all. Fair and square need I remind you." Stephen state and Steven rolled his eyes as he started kissing Tony very much enjoying the other's annoyed expression. 

_I should tell them...but they'll figure out soon enough~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be the real action ;)


End file.
